Magnae Attack!
by Yayaoi
Summary: Magnae ngerusuh di dorm SHINee! Key marah. Saksikan ?  petualangannya dengan mengklik judul. Warning inside. Maaf kalau saya melanggar.


**A/N :**

Annyeong, chingu/minna/arek-arek suroboyo(?)

Ini FF Screenplays pertama saya. Ya, saya tau ini dilarang, tapi saya melanggar. Maafkan saya, tapi saya juga tak bisa membendung perasaan untuk membuat fict ini dan mengupdate nya disini.

Saya hanya ingin para _author_ di FFn juga bisa melihat karya saya. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya jika ini melanggar. _Flame_ saya terima dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

**Title **: Magnae attack!

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Humor, Drama, Family (?), Romance seiprit!

**Disclaimer** : ALL CHARACTERS HERE BELONG TO ME! #dibunuhfans# maksud saya, SuJu, TVXQ, JYJ, SHINee milik Tuhan YME

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love, Gaje, Typo(s) bertebaran, de el el

**Don't like? Just leave!**

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Shim Changmin, dimana kau?" teriak seorang _namja_ cantik dari dorm TVXQ yang tak lain adaah Kim Jaejoong. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil memandang ke seluruh ruang tengah mencari sosok yang dipanggil Changmin itu depang _big doe eyes_ nya. _Namja_ lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong dari belakang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencari si _magnae_ itu Boo?" tanya si _namja_ bermata musang itu yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho _leadder_ TVXQ.

"Aish, pagi-pagi begini dia sudah keluar, tanpa seizin ku pula! Dasar _magnae_ nakal! Dia ketularan _magnae_nya SuJu!" umpat Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_ nya. Yunho tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri 'Boo' nya itu. "Giliran Changmin saja dipanggil-panggil, masa' aku tidak?" tanya Yunho dengan suara menggoda.

"Aish, Yunho _pabbo_! Untuk apa aku memanggilmu kalau kau ada disini? Menghabis-habiskan suara indah ku saja!" ucap Jaejoong alu berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang memasang tampang masam.

Saat ini, Changmin si magnae TVXQ yang dicari-cari Jaejoong itu sedang berada di dorm SuJu. Kenapa di dorm SuJu? Kenapa tidak di dorm TVXQ? Jawabannya _simple_, karena di dorm TVXQ kulkasnnya kosong karena sebagian makanan dihabiskan Changmin sendiri makanya ia lari ke dorm SuJu yang notabene makanannya berlimpah.

"Ya! _Magnae_ setan, kau jangan ambil porsiku!" protes Kyuhyun ketika ramyun bagiannnya di ambil Changmin.

"_Waeyo_? Kalian 'kan bisa beli lagi, Jae _hyung_ sedang pelit dia tidak mau membelikanku makanan kalau bukan waktunya," kata Changmin dengan wajah memelas.

"Bukan berarti kau kesini dan menghabiskan makanan di dorm ini!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menggetok kepala Changmin dengan centong (?) yang ada di dekatnya. Changmin merigis kesakitan.

"Ya! Kau kejam _hyung_, kita 'kan sesama _magnae_ jadi kau seharusnya mengerti perasaanku," kata Changmin.

"Aish, jangan menyamaiku denganmu, _pabbo_. Aku ini Cho Kyuhyun, _evil magnae_. Bukan _pabbo magnae_ sepertimu!" sahut Kyuhyun pedas. Changmin memajukan bibir bawahnya tanda di cemberut, lalu melanjutkan makan ramyun yang sebenarnya jatah Kyuhyun.

"Habis ini mau temani aku ke dorm SHINee? Aku mau ngerusuh disana," kata Kyuhyun menghasut Changmin yang sebenarnya otaknya sudah sama _evil_ nya.

"_Ne_, aku mau habiskan seluruh jatah makan mereka!" kata Changmin dengan seringaian. "Apa kita akan merusuh di dorm SNSD juga, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin dengan polos, alhasil ia mendapatkan sebuah centong gratis yang mendarat mulus di kepalanya(?).

"Kau gila ya? Itu dorm perempuan! Mana boleh kita asal masuk, bisa kena skandal kita!" kata Kyuhyun emosi karena _dongsaeng_ nya ini kelewat bodoh. Sementara Changmin hanya manggut-manggut sambil makan ramyunnya.

.

.

.

_Ting-tong!_

Terdengar suara bel di dorm SHINee. Jonghyun yang berada di dapur segera berjalan menuju pintu.

"Siapa ya? Manager _hyung_ ya?" tanya Jonghyun pada diri sendiri. Ia membuka kuncinya lalu memutar kenop pintu.

_Klek_!

"_Suprise~~_" Jonghyun mundur beberapa langkah. Kaget karena tiba-tiba ada dua _namja_ yang berpredikat _magnae_ berada di depan pintu dorm nya sambil berteriak '_suprise_'.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_? Changmin _hyung_? Tumben kesini, ada apa?" tanya Jonghyun yang masih kaget.

"Ah, kami rindu pada _dongsaeng_ kami ini!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil ngeloyor masuk ke dalam tanpa minta izin ke Jonghyun terlebih dahulu.

"Iya, betul! Aku juga rindu pada si _Almighty Key_ itu!" kata Changmin yang mengikuti jejak si _evil magnae_, meninggalkan _namja_ yang memegang jabatan _lead vocal_ SHINee itu cengo di depan pintu dorm.

"Kyu _hyung_!" terdengar sebuah suara lembut memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Yo, Mushroom Taemin!" sahut Kyuhyun sementara Taemin cemberut dipanggil begitu oleh _magnae _SuJu itu. "Tumben sekali kesini _hyung_, ada apa?" tanya Minho yang duduk disebelah Taemin.

"Kau ini dingin sekali padaku, memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Malah aku muak denganmu," kata Minho dengan seringaiannya. Sementara Kyuhyun men_death glare dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Mana Onew dan Key?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat tak ada tanda-tanda Key dan Onew di dorm itu.

"Onew _hyung_ menemani Key _umma_ belanja buat makan malam nanti," jawab Taemin.

"Oh, pantas saja kalian bisa bermesraan begini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap tangan Minho yang merangkul pundak Taemin. Taemin langsung_ blushing _mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Uwaaaa! Makanannya banyak sekali, lebih banyak dari pada dorm SuJu! Pantas anggota SHINee kurus kering semua, makanannya sama sekali tidak disentuh!" seru Changmin dari arah dapur.

"Ya! _Hyung_, menjauhlah dari dapur kami!" teriak Minho yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan _hyung_ nya itu, mengacak-acak is kulkas di dorm mana pun itu.

"Aku pinjam PSP kalian dong! PSP ku disita Ryeowook _hyung_, katanya aku terlalu sering bermain PSP," kata Kyuhyun tak kalah ribut dari _magnae_ TVXQ itu.

"Aish, sudah tahu tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang _game addict_ sepertimu," kata Minho frustasi karena kedua _magnae _itu mulai ngerusuh.

"Tapi kalian pasti punya _game_ 'kan di dorm ini? Setidaknya _Play station_, _gameboy_, _nitendo_..." Kyuhyun menyebutkan semua _game prtable _yang diketahuinya membuat Minho memijat dahinya frustasi mendengar ocehan sang _evil magnae_.

"_Game portable_ sih tidak, tapi aku tahu permainan yang menyenangkan!" seru Taemin dengan wajah _evil_ bisa ditebak kalau yang dipikirkan Taemin adalah hal-hal yang berbau jahat seperti… merusuh mungkin? Hoo, jangan kira kalau Taemin tidak ketularan sifat _evil magnae _dari Kyuhyun. Tentu saja dia ketularan, karena jiwa _evil_ melekat dalam darah _magnae_ nya(?).

"Aish, _chagi_... kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan seperti si setan ini sih?" kata Minho sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Hei, aku ini_ hyung_ mu, jangan menunjukku seperti itu!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, sekali-kali merusuh juga tidak apa-apa 'kan? Aku bosan duduk berdua dengamu! Ayo, _hyung_, kita buat tempat ini jadi kapal pecah! Setelah itu kita tonton film _spongebob_ sambil makan ramyun!" kata Taemin bersemangat. Kyuhyun yang senang karena adiknya sudah berani membangkang tersenyum senang walau ia tidak setuju dengan yang terakhir. Nonton _Spongebob_ sambil makan ramyun? _Please_ deh, Oppa!

Minho terdiam sebentar. Tadi Taemin bilang dia bosan berduaan dengannya? Oke, pikirkan itu nanti saja, dia bisa meng'hukum' Taemin nanti malam. Sekarang ia harus menyelematkan diri sebelum Key menemukan dorm nya hancur seperti kapal pecah. Ia dan Jonghyun segera keluar dari dorm untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku bangga padamu muridku! Nah, ayo, Shim Changmin kita rusuh di dorm ini!" seru Kyuhyun. Dan mereka pun memulai acara mereka. Taemin, yang sejak dulu ingin sekali meloncat-loncat di kasur melakukannya. Biasanya, ia dilarang Key melakukan itu karena akan membuat kasur jadi berantakan. Taemin juga menyalakan segala alat elektronik yang ada. Benar-benar ajaran si _evil_ Kyu.

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak seluruh isi dorm itu. Berusaha menemukan _game portable_ walau tidak berhasil, karena di SHINee memang tidak ada yang _game addict_ sepertinya, persis yang dikatkan Minho. Kyuhyun membongkar lemari dan mengacak-acak apapun, mulai dari kamar Key yang paling rapih sampai kamar Taemin yang berantakan menjadi tambah berantakan akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga mencari di ruang tv, dapur, bahkan kamar mandi. Kalau ia melakukan ini di dorm nya, bisa dipastikan Leeteuk sang _leader_ SuJu akan mengusirnya dari dorm dan menyuruhnya tidur di tendanya lagi.

Sedangkan si Max Changmin, asyik memakan segala kue, jus, puding, makanan ringan, dan apapun makanan yang bisa dimakan tanpa membereskan bekas makannya. Alhasil dapurpun sangaaat berantakan akibat ulah _magnae_ bersuara emas itu. Sementara Changmin hanya cuek sambil terus makan. Benar-benar perutnya terbuat dari karet ya?

"Kyaaaaaaa! _My beautiful dorm_!" terdengar sebuah teriakan yang amat kencang dari ruang depan dorm SHINee. Seketika ketiga _magnae_ itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka terdiam dan tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun.

"Lee Taemin! Choi Minho! Kim Jonghyun! Kemari kalian!" teriak Key emosi. Taemin yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung bersembunyi di kolong kasur. Takut akan amarah si _umma_. Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang juga merasa takut keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan berjalan melewati Key dan Onew sambil menundukan kepala. Awalnya Key kaget dengan kedua _hyung_ nya yang tiba-tiba lewat tapi dengan segera ia berteriak.

"Cho Kyuhyun _hyung_! Shim Changmin _hyung_! Pasti kalian berdua juga yang membuat dorm jadi berantakan 'kan?" tanya Key dengan nada lembut sambil tersenyum. _Glek_! _Walau Key tersenyum seperti itu, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak! Tuhan, tolong lindungi namja paling tampanmu ini!_ Batin Changmin ketika melihat senyuman Key.

"Nah, _hyung_, bersiap-siap saja saat kalian kembali dorm kalian nanti, hukuman menunggu kalian~" kata Key masih dengan nada lembutnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya, sementara Kyuhyun dan Changmin menatapnya horor. Onew yang melihat kejadian di depannya, menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin dalam tatapan _i'm-so-sorry-for-you-guys-god-bless-you_.

"_Yeobosseyo_, Leeteuk _hyung_, ini aku Key. Ya, Kim Kibum. Kalau kau mencari Kyuhyun dia ada disini, dia baru saja selesai mengacaukan dorm SHINee," kata Key dan setelah itu ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Onew yang berada di dekat Key bisa mendengar teriakan seperti 'Mwooooo?' dari ponsel mungil itu. Key mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ke telinganya.

"_Ne_, kalau _hyung_ tak percaya _hyung_ bisa kesini. Kyuhyun tidak sendiri, dia bersama _magnae_ Yunho _hyung_ dan _magnae_ ku. Aku harap _hyung _menghukumnya," kata Key. Setelah itu senyum iblis terlukis di wajahnya.

"_Ne_, _kamsahamnida_," Key pun mengakhiri telfonnya dengan Leeteuk. Lalu ia segera mencari nama kontak Yunho dan menghubunginya. Matanya menatap tajam pada kedua _hyung_ di depannya. Disini, Kyuhyun dan Changmin merasa seperti _dongsaeng_ Key yang diinterogasi.

"_Yeobosseyo_, Yunho _hyung_, ini aku Key. Ya, _dongsaeng_ mu Kim Kibum. Aku yakin Jaejoong _hyung_ sedang mencari Changmin _hyung_ 'kan? Bisa tolong oper telfonnya kepada Jae _hyung_?" ucap Key lalu ia terdiam sebentar. Dan senyum iblisnya makin melebar.

"Ah, _yeobosseyo_, Jaejoong _hyung_. Iya, Changmin _hyung_ ada disini, dia baru saja selesai memporak-porandakan dorm SHINee bersama Kyuhyun dan Taemin." Key menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Onew dapat mendengar lagi suara 'Mwoooo?' dari ponsel mungil itu lalu terdengar teriakan lain.

"Jae _hyung_? Mau berbicara dengan Changmin _hyung_? _Ne_." Key menyerahkan ponselnya ke Changmin yang pucat. Senyuman iblis belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ini, Jae _hyung_ mau bicara," kata Key. Changmin menerima ponsel itu dengan tangan yang gemetar, dengan pelan ia mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Yeobosseyo_, Jae _umma_," kata Changmin dengan suara serak. Changmin memanggil Jaejoong dengan _umma_, beruasaha agar Jae mungkin melembut, tetapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena makin lama wajah Changmin makin memucat. Key tersenyum Iblis sementara Kyuhyun menatap _partner_ nya iba. _Mampuslah kami!_ Batin Kyuhyun horor.

"Selamat menikmati hukuman kalian, _hyung_!"

.

.

.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaa! _Hyung, hyung_, ini semua bukan ideku! Ini ide Kyuhyun dan Taemin! Aku hanya mengikutinya saja!" jerit Changmin panik sambil menghindari lemparan bantal dari Jaejoong.

"Aku tak peduli! Kalau kau tahu itu salah, kenapa kau melaukannya? Dasar _magnae_! Besok kau harus membantu Key membereskan dorm SHINee setelah kau dapat hukuman dariku! Yunnie, bantu aku menahannya,_ chagi_~ jangan diam saja~" kata Jaejoong dengan nada manja pada Yunho. Yunho yang dipanggil dengan nada manja menurut saja pada 'Boo' nya.

"Yunho _hyung_, lepaskan aku! _Hyung_! AAAAAAA!"

Dan terdengarlah jeritan memilukan dari _magnae_ bersuara emas itu dari dorm TVXQ.

.

.

.

"Teukkie _hyung_, ampun! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, habis aku bosan di dorm!" Kyuhyun meminta-minta pada _hyung_ nya yang dijuluki _angel_ itu yang menatapnya datar.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau harus bantu Key membersihkan dorm SHINee! Semua _game portable_ mu kusita! Kau dilarang menonton tv selama sebulan! Jatah makanmu dikurangi selama lima hari! Kau tidur di sofa selama seminggu! Kau harus membersihkan toilet selama enam bulan berturut-turut! Dan kau, dilarang bermesraan dengan Sungmin selama dua minggu!" kata Leeteuk dengan nada galak.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah mendengar rentetan hukuman yang diberikan sang_ leader_. Tapi, yang membuatnya paling sedih adalah _**TIDAK BERMESRAAN DENGAN SUNGMIN SELAMA DUA MINGGU**_. Tidakkah itu terlalu kejam memisahkan cinta mereka? Oke, mungkin sang _uke _akan bersikap biasa saja, tapi Kyuhyun? Oh, anggap saja dirinya bukan Cho Kyuhyun bila tanpa Lee Sungmin (?).

.

.

.

"Hiks... Key _hyung_, _mianhae_! Aku terbujuk oleh ajakan Iblis!" teriak Taemin yang sekarang sedang bersiap dipukul bokongnya oleh sang _umma_.

"Bisa-bisanya kau membakang! Dasar _magnae_ nakal! Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku membereskan dorm ini saja sampai kelelehan, dan kalian malah menghancurkannya dengan begitu mudahnya? Hari ini pukul bokong, besok pukul tanganmu, dan lusa kakimu akan kupukul dengan kayu rotan!" kata Key. Minho yang melihat _namjachingu_ nya seperti itu hanya berkata dalam hati, _itulah sebabnya jika tidak mau menurut denganku, chagi_.

"Hiks, Key _umma_~~"

Isakan tangis Taemin pun terdengar di seluruh penjuru dorm SHINee.

_**Kkkeut. Owari. Tamat!**_

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Iya, saya tau ini gaje. Saya tau fict ini ngga jelas. Saya tau, makanya saya ngaku(?).

Eh, lebih tua Kyu _Ahjusshi_ 'kan dari pada Changmin? Iya 'kan? Walau sama-sama bulan Februari sih.

Kyu : _Ahjusshi?_ Rupanya si _Author_ cari gara-gara!

^^ Maaf kalau fic ini nye-pam


End file.
